A Change Affects Everything
by inucrossoverlover
Summary: The end of the world. Losing everyone and everything you love. What would you do if you could change it? Who would you chose? The world? Or would you chose your family? Even if it meant damning the rest of the world to undeniable death? Would you risk humans, demons, and even gods coming after you? Well? What's your choice?


inucrossoverlover: Here is another new fanfiction, A Change Affects Everything.

Yon: This is gonna be good. (Smirks)

inucrossoverlover: You best believe that it will be. Now let's start this! Yon!

Yon: Right! inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything than her own characters and the plot.

inucrossoverlover: Let's get this show on the road!

**Prologue**

"How did it end up like this?" a green-haired man of about forty-five questioned. He received no answer as everywhere around him destruction reigned.

Around him were huge piles of debris, which looked like black marble. There were also extremely large fires. They were raging as far as the eye could see in every direction. The sky was completely black due to the large amount of smoke being released.

"Not that it actually matters. The sky is blacker than night anyway. The moon is gone and it's only a matter of time before the sun explodes as well." the man chuckled mirthlessly. The man was in as bad condition as the landscape surrounding him. There was a deep cut above his right eye, a stream of blood flowing into the eye. The milky white color of said eye showed that it had been blinded. A thin scar ran from his temple to his cheek, showing how he lost his sight. The left eye was a lifeless, hardened ruby red. A series of wire-thin scars criss-crossed his neck. A large gash rested on both his left leg and right arm. Both wounds were gushing a steady stream of blood. His left arm hung uselessly as his side, the odd angle showing that it was broken. If his raspy, shallow, and ragged breathing were any indication, one or both of his lungs had been injured. It seemed like a miracle that the man was even alive based on his wounds, let alone standing.

"The fall of the worlds, the end of humanity." a voice behind the green-haired male said. The male's one good eye stared over his shoulder at the imposing figure behind him.

It was another male of about thirty. He stood about six foot five. He was noticeably muscled with sun-kissed skin. He had long platinum blond hair that fell around his shoulders. His eyes were a bright emerald green. He wore a simple white button-up shirt, black slacks, and black loafers.

"What do you want Zeus? Come to finish me off for disobeying your orders?" the first male stated as he turned to face the blonde male. Zeus frowned when he noticed that the other male's breathing had become noticeably heavier.

"No. I believe that seeing the children you raised as your own dying in front of you is enough punishment." Zeus stated emotionlessly. He watched as the other male winced as much as his battered body would allow.

"Then leave me to my death." the green-haired male said as he turned back around. Or at least he attempted to as his injured leg gave out on him. Zeus sighed as he caught the other male from falling.

"I refuse to let you die. You are a god. Or maybe a demi-god considering the amount of time you've spent in this human facade of yours Chronos." Zeus stated.

"Then what do you have in mind oh mighty King of the Gods? And don't call me Chronos. I haven't been in my God form for a very long time. It's Yon." the green-haired male stated.

"I have every intention of making sure this doesn't happen." Zeus stated cryptically. One red eye, which had been slipping closed as blood loss kicked in, snapped open.

"The only way for that to happen would be…" the other male trailed off. His dark green hair was starting to lighten, stopping once it was a bright silvery white color.

"Your immortal blood is starting to kick in to save your life. You'll be back in your God form soon, Chronos." Zeus stated as the other male's injuries were quickly healing. He also noted that the other male's breathing had returned to normal, healthy levels.

"The only way to make sure that this doesn't happen is to send you back in time to before all of this happened. Maybe a good three hundred years." Zeus stated, more to himself that the other.

"Why?" Yon questioned as he pushed himself out of Zeus' hold, once he was sure his healing body could hold his weight.

"This cannot happen. Without humans, both demons and Gods will die out. We're getting weaker as we speak." Zeus stated. He then reached out and grabbed the other male's arm. Yon looked completely different then he had just minutes before.

His hair was shoulder length and a bright silvery white color. Both of his eyes were a bright wine red and framed by thick dark silver lashes. He had high cheekbones, a straight nose, and thin lips. He stood at five seven with a build filled with lean muscles. His skin was pale and completely flawless. He wore a purple kimono style top that was a bit large, covering most of his hands. It hit his lower hips. On his bottom half were a pair of black pants that while showing off his frame, weren't skin-tight. His feet were bare aside from a pair of gold bangles around his ankles.

"You'll go back and make sure this doesn't happen." Zeus stated as he grabbed the younger god's hands.

"I have every intention of making sure it doesn't." Yon stated determinedly. A white glow surrounded the two gods. Both of their eyes closed as power surrounded the two of them. Lightning crackled to life around them and a glowing circle appeared on the ground next to them.

"Good luck... Yon." Zeus stated. The last thing he saw was a pair of wide wine red eyes staring at him in shock.

Once the bright light died down, the only one left was Yon. His green eyes scanned the destroyed landscape until something caught his eye.

Walking around a large pile of burning rubble, he found what appeared to be a large pile of overturned earth. A large boulder was placed near it.

Walking closer to the boulder Zeus saw exactly what he had stumbled upon. A mass grave.

"'Here lies my children, taken from me before their time. Wait for me in the afterlife, my life.'" Zeus read aloud.

"You have to succeed Yon. Seeing this again will brake you." Zeus stated as he stared at the large grave.

inucrossoverlover: And here is the prologue for A Change Affects Everything.

Yon: Morbid beginning don't you think?

inucrossoverlover: It's supposed to be. Show the destruction that a new change is going to at least attempt to prevent.


End file.
